This invention relates to improvements in a back carrier. In particular, this invention relates to improvements in a back carrier of a type comprising a heavy-duty frame supporting a pack.
There are a number of recent innovations and designs in the art of back carriers. Much of the recent art is a product of the increasing popularity of the sport of backpacking. A number of the recent advances in design and structure have been directed to providing for a more desirable weight distribution in relation to the back-carrying anatomical structures of the human body. A number of recent advances have also been directed to providing for increased comfort to the porter. While the state of the art is substantially developed with respect to the foregoing features of back carriers, the present invention is designed to improve and supplement the advantages and desirable qualities of back carriers, particularly those directed to heavy-duty load carrying capabilities.